


Burning Desire

by sunnysidelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidelou/pseuds/sunnysidelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night Louis Tomlinson is getting something from a gas station, and instead of getting home and taking his test online, he was kidnapped by Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I made this a little while ago on my wattpad and never posted it on here, so I hope you guys like this! I know so many works, but I will be paying attention to every one of them! I have great ideas for my fics and this fic is one I really enjoy writing! So enjoy!

The hardest decision in life is choosing what treat your going to get at a gas station. Every time mum brought me here, I'd sit there for an half an hour, pondering over if Twix was better than Milky Way, I'd usually have to get Snickers, because mum would get so mad at me for just sitting there. 

Now at the age of 18, I wasn't with my mum, I was by myself, meaning I didn't have a scolding person to yell at me for how long I sat here in the treat aisle. I didn't take long this time like I usually did, I was in a hurry to get back home, because I had a test that needed to be finished by 11:59 tonight and it was 9:58.

I took online classes, and my stupid history teacher thought that we needed a test to wake us up, but really we don't need a test, in my opinion at least. 

I quickly grabbed some coke and a Twix bar. I went up to the register to pay, but had to wait behind a person who was getting some cigarettes, I huffed a little when they were taking longer than I wanted them too. 

Finally, after about eight minutes the boy was done, he looked around twenty-one at least, and when I saw him I literally almost fell at my knees, but I held my composure, it's not like I was going to be seeing him any other time in town. 

Yes, I'm gay. I found out when I was twelve when a boy was dared to kiss me and it felt good, but then a girl had too, and I almost puked when her lips touched mine. My family was very supporting of it and still are to this day, which is good. 

"Is that all you would like today, sir?" I nodded and handed him the five dollars, which he then handed back $1.25, and I walked out of the store. When I was walking out, I felt as if somebody was watching me, it was pretty creepy, and I walked a little faster to my car. 

The white Prius went off two times as I hit the button to unlock my car that my parents got me at sixteen. I hopped in and set my drink and snack down, and then turned the key into the ignition, and the car roared to life, I hit the radio, and a pop station came on, I didn't know the song at all, so I turned the radio off. 

I looked behind me, so I could back out, and instantly stopped moving backwards when I saw a black Range Rover sitting there not moving at all, even though the car was on. I groaned, frustrated that I couldn't get home until this asshole moved his damn car. I honked my horn a few times, but that didn't seem to do anything at all.

Right now the only chance of getting home fast would be to confront the person, and I guess that would be a pretty good choice. I got out of the car and walked slowly to the car, when I got there I tapped on the window a few times.

The window rolled down to show me the same boy I saw in the gas station that was buying cigarettes, he had a smirk plastered on his face. His green eyes stared at me, and I couldn't stop myself from getting to attached to them, they were like a hole that sucked me in, but I blinked a few times to act as if I wasn't staring or thinking about his eyes at all. 

"Sir, could you please move your car. I have to be heading home." The guy looked up at me, and I instantly felt as if I was a victim and he was a predator. He gave a dark chuckle, and he cracked his knuckles, his fingers seemed to have rings all over them, looking as if he got married about eighty times already. 

"But what if I like pissing you off?" I was a little creeped out after he said that, but I let the fear brush off of me, because I knew this guy couldn't do that much harm to me anyways. 

"Sir, could you please move your car. That's all I'm asking." 

"No." 

"Please sir."

"Nope."

"Your a dick."

"Say that again."

"Your a dick."

After I said those words, I heard some footsteps behind me, and I quickly ran across the street, using all my speed to get away from whoever was chasing me. I heard a car door slam, and I knew it was the car door of the black Range Rover. 

I felt tired and weak, my breathing became heavy as I caught my breath by a tree. I was exhausted, and regretted sprinting that fast. I looked behind me to see nothing. 

"Thank goodness. I got away from the creep and whoever those other people were."

A dark chuckle came from behind, and then big hands went over my mouth, making me gasp.

"Seems you didn't get away from me, baby doll. Sorry. You should've been a little smarter." 

I tried to use the techniques I saw in some how to survive a kidnapping, and how to escape death grips, but each one of the methods didn't seem to work, I was giving up on those videos, they were all lies I guess.

My next choice was to scream as loud as I can, and kick hard. I tried to scream loud, but it was all covered by the boy's large hands, and I kicked my legs, trying to see if I could wiggle my body out of his grasp. My plan didn't work either. 

"Your really trying there, aren't you? Sweetheart if I were you, I would just stop. Your never getting out of this." 

I groaned loud, and tried to bite his hand, but he apparently covered my mouth good, so good I couldn't even open it. I thrashed around, but he threw me over his shoulder and started walking. I hit his back hard, and it didn't seem to stop him. 

In the situation I'm in, I have nothing left to do, I never actually thought I would be kidnapped, who does? He then threw me in the back seat of the car, and then the door was slammed, and the front door was opened. The car turned on, and then the guy turned toward me. He held a cloth, and I moved over into the other side of the car. 

I wasn't stupid I knew what that cloth held in it. Some type of drug to put me asleep so I wouldn't put up a fight. I've seen many kidnapping movies in my life, even though I would get yelled at for having it on when the girl's were in the room.

I had four sisters, I was the oldest, and lets just say living with four sisters and you being the only boy is hard. I had to deal with the drama of their monthly hormonal period that made the girls all emotional. I had to deal with their boy crazy frenzies that they gushed to mom about every morning during breakfast.

I had to work the most out of the family, not saying that we were poor or anything, but when I turned sixteen and got that car, it wasn't supposed to be used to go out and drive to the many parties surround my neighborhood, it was for going to work at the coffee shop that had the best coffee ever, and work my ass off until there was enough money for me to use to pay for online classes. 

"It would help if you didn't move to the corner." I didn't care, this twat thought I was going to fall into his plan, hell to the no was I going too. I tried to move the handle too see if maybe he didn't lock the door yet, but when I was just about to move the handle I felt a presence behind me, breathing down my neck.

I gulped. I turned around to see another young man, who was pretty attractive, he gave me a smirk, and grabbed me the arm dragging me over towards him. He totally had to be working for the person who took me in the first place.

"I got him Harry." The guy stated with a soft voice, and the guy, that I knew was named Harry, turned around and smirked at me. I thrashed in the person's arms, but nothing seemed to work. "Night babe." 

The cloth came over my mouth, and I couldn't keep my breath in anymore. I inhaled the drug, and felt dizzy. I could see blackness coming at me. I had one last thought though that came into my mind before I blacked out, it was one I wouldn't forget. 

The asshole that took me is named Harry, fucking Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one fic I can actually post two chapters to instantly! I hope you all enjoy, this fic is really something I'm interested in writing about!

If your a victim of anything, key advice would be too look for a window or anything that can help you escape. I had found a window, but the only thing the was stopping me from getting to that window was the metal handcuffs that held me down to a silver table, that looked exactly like a doctor's table used during surgeries, or something like that. 

I looked at the handcuffs and moved my wrists a little to see how tight they were, and with each move they tightened more. My wrists started to sting a little, and I bit my lip as a distraction to the real pain, it helped a little, and I sighed.

Knowing that I wasn't ever going to get off this table without someone with the key to these handcuffs, I closed my eyes. I thought about my sisters, worried about them, I hoped they were okay, Lottie mostly. She had been struggling with depression, and I was the person that was always there for her, but now I wasn't. 

I cried a little at that thought. I couldn't help my sister, she could be cutting right now for all I know, and I ached to go and see her, hug her, hold her, do anything for her. She's my light to the darkness, were both so close, that when I had to leave for camp in the summer, we would cry and beg mum to let her go with. 

Mum would of course say 'No' and give us a scolding look for even thinking such a thing. I worry mostly for my mum, I'm her only son, and practically her baby. I may be the oldest in the family, but that never meant mum didn't spoil me rotten or call me sweet names that every kid loved to hear all the time.

Mum and I are practically two peas in a pod, we both love the same show, we both gossip about how the chick next door always seemed to be whoring around with a guy each and everyday, and we both love music in a passionate way, so passionate we once sang at our church together, and cried into each other's arms afterwards during the sermon. 

A few tears rolled down my blue eyes that seemed to be dull now, I sniffled a little, and decided that crying wasn't going to help me at all. I shook all the thoughts of my family out of my head, and stared at the white ceiling above me.

It was plain and boring, a color that seemed to indulge me in a way that made sense. I never was the person for color, or crazy styles, I liked modern and normal. My walls in my room were just a beige color, it seemed peaceful and just ordinary, my sisters think I'm so weird for making that my color. 

My mum just smiled and always said that I was 'Different in a good way' and that always brightened my mood up. My sisters would then groan and run upstairs to their over styled rooms, not wanting to by me, because I was too plain in a way, but I'm not plain, I'm just extraordinary. 

I heard footsteps above me, and then they came down to where I was. I don't really know where I am, but I'm guessing a guest bedroom in either the basement or middle floor. The room was organized and nicely put, but very over the top stylish in a rich kind of way, I knew this 'Harry' guy had to be rich, which I was never accustomed too. 

I'm not saying my family was poor, just we were in the middle, meaning we had good pay and a good home, but not over the top pay and not like a mansion for a home, like this guy probably had. 

The door opened in front of me, and Harry walked in with a smirk on his face. "You look so beautiful just spread out on the table." I was disgusted, how could he say something like that, he disgusted me even more now, what a creep.

"You going to say anything? I didn't put a gag in your mouth, you know." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, but he apparently didn't like that, and pulled my head back in the direction of him. "Don't look away from me, doll. There is rules here and if you disobey I won't care to punish you anywhere, so you better shape up." His voice became darker and I whimpered a little. 

"Now I want to give you a tour of my house, so I'm going to un cuff you. If you try to escape at all, punishment will be provided right away." He gave me a serious look and then took the handcuffs off of my wrists, which were very sore and red, and then took the handcuffs off my legs. 

I stretched a little, but my stretching was stopped when he pulled me off the table and I wobbled at the feeling of being on my own two feet. "Let's go." After that was said, I followed him up the very creaky staircase, that led to -after the door was opened- a long hallway next to several doors.

The carpet was magenta in a way, and was soft under my bare nude feet. The carpet we had at home was hand made from my grandma, and I wasn't a fan of it at all, but the carpet in his house was amazing. 

He stopped by a long staircase that spiraled down, where a chandelier was hung above it. It was beautiful with gold and silver on it, I've never seen a chandelier before, well not in person, and it was an amazing sight to look at, even though it was practically just a decoration. 

"This hallway is just guest rooms and the room you were in is the torture room." I gasped at the thought of it, the torture room, it made the room sound scary and creepy in a sort of way, and I shivered at the thought of that being the room where I would inflict torture and probably beatings. 

"The torture is the punishment room, by the way. I could see on your face how nervous you looked. You should be nervous, you shouldn't ever be in that room, but I barely know you. You could be a little shit all the time or an angel and be a good boy for me. I prefer you being an angel." 

I rolled my eyes. "Ya but you said you prefer me to be an angel, but what if I'm not an angel. I'm who I am, and you can't change that." He looked surprised at my outburst, and I could see his eyes going into a dark color. 

He was mad. I shrugged, all I said was my opinion, he was going to get used to me doing that. I was sassy, that's what all my friends say, it's not like I give a fuck anyways. His deep voice stopped me from my thoughts, and I turned in his direction as he spoke in a darker tone than before. 

"You don't talk back to me. Got it? That's a rule, Louis." 

My name rolled off his tongue, and I gasped a little. He knew my name. He was definitely more of a creep than I expected, and I shivered at the thought of him knowing everything about me, what if he's been stalking me for a long time? 

"Why am I here?" I had to ask. I wasn't going to stay trapped in here with some creep who knew my name, and not know why I'm here in the first place, like literally who would? 

"That answer can come at a different time, now let's go." 

"I want to know." 

"Louis I said I would tell you later, not let's go."

"I don't care what you said, I want to know."

He was fuming now, and he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He then turned me around, and all the sudden a large hand was swatted on my butt and I winced a little. "That's a warning. I will do worse next time, sweetcheeks." I nodded, not feeling like getting another hit to the bum.

He led me down the long staircase, after telling me that we couldn't going to the hallway next to the one we passed, as it was 'Off Limits' which I laughed at, because really if he needed to hide things it should've been that torture room. 

We hit another floor where there was an indoor pool room, I desperately wanted to go jump in it, but really didn't want my clothes wet. "You'll be allowed to go in there if your good." Of course their had to be a rule to go in there, I have to be good, he kidnaps me and expects me to be all nice and dandy to him, never going to happen at all. 

We walked down a hallway that had tile floors and made my feet cold, and then stopped where there was a game room. It was filled with arcade games and a pool table, with a tv and some candy and drink machines. This guy was fucking rich, really rich. 

He then showed me the exercise, saying that I would have a trainer that would make me do workouts in the morning. He really must of put thought into kidnapping me, because who gets a trainer for the person they kidnapped, that was never in the movies that I watched. 

There was then a boring storage room that was at least the neatest storage room I've ever seen, and then led me down the staircase to more rooms full of things, even one with computers, iPads, iPhones, and other gadgets. "That's your reward also for being good. You get a phone when I can trust you enough." I had nodded and of course was happy, who wouldn't be, when you get a free iPhone, but then this person kidnapped me.

We walked down the flight of stairs more, and we stopped in a hallway that had his bedroom in it. "This is our room. We will be sleeping together, and if your in trouble, you'll sleep on the ground." He showed me the bathroom where a jacuzzi was, and then also a button that made the tile floor heat up. 

We finally got to downstairs of the whole mansion, he had told me it was when I asked him about it. I followed him on nice designed marble floor to a huge kitchen. "This is the kitchen, and I don't cook, my personal cooks do. You can request things, when I can trust you. You see, Louis if your good you get things. I can't trust you, yet though. Always remember that your mine." I nodded.

He grabbed my arm and then led me to an amazing living room that had a beautiful view outside. The living room was the best place, and I loved the fuzzy carpet that was laid out on the floor. I then got too see the patio, that had beautiful chairs and a table and then a huge backyard.

Then I got too see the outside of the front door, and when we got out there he held onto me tight. The mansion itself was white, it had palm trees standing outside of it on each side. Then a huge pool was right in the front with beach chairs surrounding it. 

"You have two pools?" 

"When it's raining I use the inside one or If I just feel like having peace and quiet I'm in there. I got in the outside one when its a nice day, If I have family members over, or if I feel like it. But yes, I have two pools." 

"That's cool I guess."

He nodded, and pulled me back inside. "You hungry?" I nodded, I hadn't ate since the last time I was home, and I was starving. "What would you like?" I thought about it, I really liked spaghetti. "Spaghetti." He nodded, and got out ingredients. "Where's your cooks?" 

"There out for the day. They get days off, you know." 

I should've guessed that. He turned the other way, and started to make spaghetti. He was fully turned away from me now, and I knew if I was quiet enough I had a chance to escape.

I got off the high bar seats that spun around, and quietly walked out of the kitchen. I got to where the front door was, and opened it slowly and softly. I turned the handle that was gold, and walked outside.

I then shut the door quietly, and then ran as fast as I could. I found a way off his property, which then led into the woods. I used to be scared of going into the woods, especially at night, but right now I didn't care. 

I kept running, tripping over a few sticks or logs here and there, but no falls at least. I could see a highway up ahead, and I ran faster in excitement, but didn't notice the huge log on the ground, and I tripped over it and fell face flat into the sticks and dirt. 

I heard a chuckle come from behind me. That made my heart quicken, it was him. He caught me. I didn't know what to do, cry? I let a tear drip down my cheek, as I was picked up off the ground and into Harry's arms.

"You thought you could escape, huh?" He let out a deep sinister laugh. It sounded like a maniac's one, and I gulped a little, I was scared. He started walking back the way I came, and I knew that was my only chance, it was just kicked to the dust, and now I don't know if I can ever escape again like that. 

We got to his house, and his hands tightened on me. We walked in, and went into one of the downstair's bathrooms. He looked in a drawer and pulled out a long needle. I knew it was a shot, and gasped at the thought of him using it on me.

I never liked shots. Every time mum would take me to my doctor to get a shot, I would scream, cry, do all the tantrum things, and mum would have to get other doctors to hold me down, so they could give me the shot, while I cried. 

Right when I saw that Harry was putting the needle toward me, I screamed. I thrashed around as hard as I could, failing the whole way, but I didn't care. I wasn't getting a shot. Harry didn't seem to like my outburst and grabbed my arm hard, making me wince, and then he slammed the needle right into my arm.

It was a drug. I knew it was. I saw spots come into my vision, and put my hand up, and stuck up the middle finger, before my finger and hand fell back down into my lap, and then the darkness consumed me. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I felt a cold liquid splash my face, and instantly my eyes opened. I looked around and saw Harry standing in front of me with an evil smirk on his face. I looked down and saw I was naked, and that my cock was hard. 

Their was a cock ring placed on it, meaning I couldn't cum. I groaned when his hand went up and down on my cock. "You like that, don't you whore?" I couldn't answer, because he went faster with his hand.

"Answer me when I speak to you." He gritted out through teeth. "I like it daddy." My eyes almost bulged out, why did I just call him 'Daddy'. "Trying to make me fucking hard, you little slut. You gonna be a good boy for, daddy?" I nodded. "Yes I'll be a good boy for daddy."

"Then suck my cock." He was already naked and his huge cock was shown to me. I closed my eyes at the sight, but I was slapped in the butt for doing that. "Open your eyes. You see my cock, baby. It's going to go in your mouth and your gonna suck it, like a good little bitch." 

I nodded and held back the tears. He came on top of me, and put his cock by mouth. "Suck it." I opened my mouth and put my tongue on the foreskin of his cock. I almost chocked when he fucked his dick into my mouth, making it hard to breathe. 

"When I cum, I want you to swallow." I nodded, not really wanting too at all, but didn't want to make him more angry than he already was. He started to fuck my mouth, as I gagged, and then finally he released straight into my mouth. The cum felt salty going down my throat, and I moaned a little at the taste of it, it actually tasted pretty good.

Harry then grabbed my cock that was hard, and pumped it a little, making me moan. "Your cock is so hard baby, I bet you wanna cum, don't you?" I nodded, I needed the release badly, but he smirked at me, and pumped my cock fast again. 

"Sorry baby, but you decided to be a naughty boy, and do naughty boy's get release? No they don't." He smirked at me again, and got off of me, and went to a drawer where he pulled out a vibrator.

The vibrator itself was pink, and at least a good 9 inches, which made me nervous. I've only had a 5 inch vibrator in me before, when I used to fuck myself on my bed when everyone was gone. 

He walked over to me, and spread my legs open a little, so he would have easier access to my bum. "I'm going to put this vibrator in you, and then I'm going to leave. Your not going to be able to cum, because of your cock ring. You don't get any lube, because your a naughty boy." 

He then shoved the vibrator right into my ass, and I groaned, it hurt so bad. He then pressed it to the highest volume, and I cried at the feeling. I needed release soon, but I knew he was going to leave me. 

All of the sudden, Harry was by my ear. "You look so good baby, it's sad I'm going to have to leave you like this, but you were a naughty boy for daddy. I'll see you later." He then walked away from me, and the door was slammed. 

I was left on a table, restrained to it, with a hard cock that needed release, and a vibrator in my ass at high volume. I cried at the thought and moaned when the vibrator hit my sweet spot, I wasn't going to last like this, I needed Harry. 

"DADDY!" I started to scream that many times, even if it wasn't going to  
work, I had to make him trust me again. "DADDY PLEASE IM SORRY!" I started to cry a little, my cock was so red and it hurt so much. "I WONT BE A BAD BOY ANYMORE, I WILL BE A GOOD BOY, I SWEAR!"

I kept crying and screaming at the top of my lungs to get Harry to come back, I needed him, even though it was hard to admit, I wanted release and comfort. I heard footsteps, and then the door was opened, and Harry came in, I was thankful he came.

"Please daddy let me release, I'll be a good boy!" I whined, and thrusted up at the feeling of the vibrator against my sweet spot. "You gonna come promise that your gonna be a good little boy for daddy?" 

"Yes daddy. I will be a good boy!" He smiled at that, and walked over towards me, placing his hand over my cock. He reached for the cock ring and pulled it off. I saw white spots in my vision when I released all over my chest and Harry's hand.

"Do you know why you were punished, baby?"

"I ran away." 

"We're you supposed to run away?" 

"No."

"Good boy. Thank me for the punishment, that you know you deserved, and then we can go lay in bed and sleep after we take a bath." 

"Thank you daddy for punishing me. I deserved it." 

"I accept your apology, baby."

He took the handcuffs of my feet and wrists, and then picked me up. It felt good to be held like this, even if it was with the kidnapper himself. He walked me and him to the elevator -they were on each floor- and then pressed the button to go down to the second floor and we got there in a little under twenty seconds. 

He then carried me to the bathroom, and turned on the Jacuzzi, adding some raspberry scented soap in it, to make the water more scented and nice. He then took off his clothes, and got into the Jacuzzi, then after he was done getting all comfortable, he grabbed me and placed me right in front of his chest. 

He grabbed some shampoo that was scented as well, and squirted it into his hands. He then rubbed his hands together, and then massaged my scalp, making me moan a little. 

After we got out of the Jacuzzi, I was clean and had a beautiful scent on me. Harry gave me a blue fuzzy towel that he had wrapped around me, and then dried me off. It felt so nice to feel loved and cherished like he made me feel, I smiled as I laid in bed next to him, his arms wrapped around me. 

I know I shouldn't be feeling this way at all, but I couldn't stop my feelings at all. As I closed my eyes, I fell asleep to the thought of me knowing that I liked Harry. 

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are not allowed to freely roam any perimeter of the house."

"So I stay inside this room everyday? Sounds great. You took me away from my life, and now you're making me sit around and do nothing." Harry's whole facial expression is stone cold, and it scares me a little. He stares at me than, his fists were clenching, maybe I went to far?

"You didn't let me finish."

"Finish wh-" My sentence gets cut off by his deep voice.

"Shut up." He growls it out, and instantly I shut my mouth. "If you let me finish the fucking sentence you would've known that you can go anywhere with an escort."

I bite my lip and slowly nod. My throat was dry, I haven't had any water since the sexual punishment last night. I really need some water though, mainly because his cock was up my throat a few hours ago. "C-Can I please have some water?"

My voice actually cracks. He grabs my arm in a tight grip, and pulls me down to the huge kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, he throws it at me. He doesn't say anything as I sit there and practically down the whole bottle in seconds. "Th-Thanks."

"You're welcome. Back to the room now, I've got work to do."  I sigh, and slowly nod. He takes me back to the room, instantly leaving me left alone in it.   
<<<<<<<<<<<<   
(Harry's POV)

"What do you mean he hasn't paid yet?" I was almost growling, Jack has been late by his payment for almost more than four months. Does he think drug trade is funny?

"He apparently needs 100$ to complete the full payment." I clench my fists, and walk over to my porsch. "Look up all of his last payments he made, Ryan."  
We've got his security information from dealing him drugs. Ryan shows his phone screen to me, showing that Jack has been buying prostitutes, and has been at pubs almost every night. 

"Does that bastard think he can just fuck me over?" I clench my fists, and then punch my car. "Get in your cars! He will pay!" I get in my car, and start to drive fast down the road, getting to his house in a total of five minutes. 

Slamming my door, I walk into the small flat. "Jackkk." I smirk, and pull out my gun. It reeks of alcohol and a little bit of smoke in here. I scrunch up nose, because of  a bowl full of mold sitting on the ground. 

He's even more disgusting. I walk down the hallway, and there was broken beer bottles scattered around the floor. I see a door open at the end of the hallway, and instantly plug my nose from the horrible smell coming out of it.

I walk in, and my eyes instantly go towards Jack's dead body on the ground. Blood was all over the tile floor and it was fresh. I walk up closer, and there was jagged cuts going down his legs. It was a sentence being spelt out in the cuts. "I got here first." 

I bite my lip and my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and there's a text message from whoever killed Jack.

unknown:  
you're next, styles. 

I roll my eyes, this guy is the least of my worries. A photo is sent a second later that makes me look around the room in an instant. It was a photo of me right now in front of Jack's body.

unknown:  
wouldn't want the police knowing now would you? don't underestimate how powerful i am compared to you. 

I turn off my phone and leave the house instantly. I get back to the mansion in minutes, Louis better not fuck around today, whoever this guy is, he's a problem. I hate problems.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<  
(Louis's POV) 

Harry's room wasn't that interesting, he had nice antiques and decorations, but nothing really got my eye. I keep looking around, but a black thing sticking out gets my attention. I walk over to it and its a gun, I instantly take it off the dresser.

I hear footsteps and instantly kick it under the bed, I can use this to my advantage. The door opens and Harry walks in, he seemed even more pale than I've seen before.  
"You ok?" I don't care for him, I'm just a little concerned. 

He looks at me and says, "yes, don't bother me. Read this book and don't make a sound. I'm taking a nap." He throws Hamlet at me and gets into bed, his eyes instantly closing.   
I wait a little and slowly get off the bed. I reach under the bed and grab the gun, then I slowly up the door. I walk down the hallway, and run down the stairs in a fast pace. I see the door, right ahead of me, but then I slam into a hard chest. I groan, looking up, and there's the man that drugged me. 

He smiles at me, it didn't seem to be a friendly one. "Well, where are you off to, Louis?" His voice was pretty deep, not as deep as Harry's though.

"I'm hungry. I'm getting a snack." I push the gun into my leggings more, pulling my shirt down a little to hide it. 

"Go get your snack than." He has a playful smirk on his face, and I move backwards towards the kitchen. I take out the gun instantly when I'm in the kitchen. Maybe I should hide it, use it? I don't know what to do, and I don't even know how to use one. 

I hear footsteps and I push the gun into a random drawer. Harry had his arms crossed over his chest, his hair was messy, and his pants were hanging down lower. He was shirtless and I bite my lip. 

"Why are you in here?" His voice was sharp, he was angry.

"I'm hungry. I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He looks at me with a cold stare, I instantly look down. 

"You're lying." I look up in complete shock.

"I swear, I only wanted a snack!" My voice was cracking a little, my heart beating faster.

"Open up the drawer." My face goes pale and my stomach feels queasy.

"W-What drawer?"

"Stop playing games with me, Louis. Open up the fucking drawer." His eyes were a little darker and his fists were clenched.

I slowly open up the drawer, tears were going down my face. "D-Daddy, I didn't mean to grab this." 

"Hand it over, now." I give it to him and he lets out a sigh. His hand grabs me roughly by the shoulder, and he yanks me up the stairs. 

My hands were shaking, more tears going down my face. We walk in front of the 'torture' room, and I instantly let out a sob. "Daddy p-please! I wasn't going to u-use it!" He doesn't even answer, he just yanks me in the room.

I look around and I feel like I can't even breathe. The room was filled with sexual toys from the ceiling to the ground, everywhere. The room was massive, walls were red and black, and there was a big bed in the middle. I couldn't look at everything, because Harry pulled me over his lap.

"W-What are you doing?!" He was pulling down my pants and tears go down my face. There's a huge smack on my bum and I sob.

"You're getting spanked. I'll only do 20, because you handed me the gun. That won't be allowed ever again. I'm using a paddle." He doesn't say anything more and starts to land smacks on my bum. My bum is on fire and I let out loud sobs and screams.

When he's finished, he carries me back to his room. I keep crying and he just lays me down. His arms wrap around me, when he lays down, and I just allow myself to be close to him. 

Can I ever escape? Every time I've tried, I get caught. Punishment is horrid and I can't handle any more of that. I sigh and I feel his body stiffen when there's a buzz from his bedside table.

He moves from me and his voice goes away, I look over his shoulder and I let out a gasp. My hands go over my mouth, while my eyes widen. There was a picture of me with a gun pointed at it, blood dripping over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while and I'm terribly sorry! I hope you can enjoy this though!  
> I will be updating a lot more now!!!


End file.
